1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a display device. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a unit pixel that implements a high resolution, and an organic light emitting display devices having the unit pixel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a plasma display panel (PDP) device, an organic light emitting display (OLED) device, and the like are widely used as a display device installed in an electronic device (e.g., a mobile device and the like). Because the OLED device has several advantages such as wide viewing angle, high response time, thinness, and low power consumption, the OLED device may be widely employed in various electronic devices. Recently, the OLED device has been rapidly developed as one of several promising display devices.
In general, three sub-pixels corresponding to a red (R) sub-pixel, a green (G) sub-pixel, and a blue (B) sub-pixel, or four sub-pixels corresponding to a red (R) sub-pixel, a green (G) sub-pixel, a blue (B) sub-pixel, and a white (W) sub-pixel may constitute one image pixel (i.e., a unit pixel). Thus, the unit pixel may emit various color lights by adjusting respective currents or respective voltages for the sub-pixels of the unit pixel, or by controlling respective turn-on times of the sub-pixels of the unit pixel.
However, the unit pixel of 3-color type including three sub-pixels (i.e., the red sub-pixel, the green sub-pixel, and the blue sub-pixel) has limits to adjust brightness and luminance. The unit pixel of 4-color type including four sub-pixels (i.e., the red sub-pixel, the green sub-pixel, the blue sub-pixel, and the white sub-pixel) involves an extra space for the white sub-pixel. Additionally, the unit pixel of 4-color type has structural limits by which distances between the white sub-pixel and other sub-pixels (i.e., the red sub-pixel, the green sub-pixel, and the blue sub-pixel) differs. The structural limits may result in resolution reduction.